


be my boyfriend

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [17]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: GUYS, Love Confessions, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, They Finally Get Together, airdropping memes, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spot and race finally come to their senses





	be my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> GUYSSSSSS ITS HEREEEEEE  
all y’all have been really looking forward to this installment so i hope you enjoy because i feel like it’s really in character for these soft uwu boys!!  
YAY

Spot sighed as yet another icon popped up on his phone. 

“Tonio, stop trying to airdrop me things!” He called through the wall. All he got in response was a thump, of which he sent two back. 

“Just look at it!” Race’s voice filtered into his room, obnoxious and amused, and Spot sighed before tapping on the banner.

It was a picture of a Tweet, which stated, ‘_Nobody talks about Jesus’ miracle of having 12 close friends in his 30s_’.

Spot stared at it for a long moment.

He thumped the wall again. “Race, why would you send me this?” A confused chuckle escaped his throat.

Race appeared in his doorway, phone in hand, shrugging. There was a cheeky smile on his face, tongue poking between his teeth. The dimple in his cheek looked like a crater. “Because it’s funny.” He said simply, and then catapulted himself onto the bed, jostling Spot and knocking his pillow onto the floor.

Spot deadpanned at him. “You are so chaotic.”

Race just giggled and leaned forward to kiss him, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck. Spot accepted him eagerly, sliding his tongue across Race’s bottom lip and pulling him down until they laid side by side on his mattress, Race’s leg hooked around Spot’s hips.

“Why do you taste so good all the time?” Race mumbled, pulling away.

Spot shrugged, pouting slightly. “I don’t know.” He leaned forward, trying to capture Race’s lips again, but some saddened look came across Race’s face and he pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

Race pursed his lips and flopped down on Spot’s bed, staring at the ceiling. “Nothing.” He said simply, and shook his head. 

Spot untangled their legs to hover over him, fixing his best friend with a knowing, bored look. “Well, that’s very obviously not true.”

“Shut up.” Race smirked. He reached up to run his hand along the side of Spot’s head, smoothing his hair.

“Hey,” Spot leaned down to kiss him shortly, and then looked down into his blue eyes. “You can’t lie to me, it doesn’t work.”

Race groaned, put his hands over his eyes as his face burned red, chuckled awkwardly. “I don’t know, I just feel like all we do anymore is kiss. Which, don’t get me wrong, I love doing—“ Spot ignored the warming of his heart. “—but sometimes I want to do what we used to do, too. I want to hang out, and go to dinner, and stay up all night.” He sighed. “I guess I just miss the friends part of our friends-with-benefits thing.”

Spot looked at him, his cheeks burning. “So you still want to hold hands and kiss and gross stuff like that, but you also want to go to dinner and watch movies?”

Race’s eyes got wide. “Shit, that just sounds like dating, doesn’t it?” He covered his face with his hands.

“Well, yes, but—“

“I really like you.”

Spot’s lips parted. 

“And I know that makes things messy and confusing and dangerous, but I do. I like you, and I want to keep kissing you and whatever you want to do with that, even if it’s nothing. I—I really hope it’s not nothing.”

Spot sat up. “You like me?”

Race’s face was burning. “Yes.”

“But you said... best friends who make-out... I thought you didn’t...” He exhaled.

“I do.” Race murmured, drawing his knees up to his chest. “I have for, like, nine years.”

“You’ve liked me for nine years?”

Race shrugged. “Liked, loved, been driven crazy by... take your pick.”

“You love me?” Spot grinned, his cheeks heating.

“Yeah.” Race stared at him, rocking slightly, and then smiled a little. “You’re smiling. You’re happy?”

“Yeah, um...” he giggled. “I don’t know how to say this right, but—I love you. In an ‘_in love with you’ _ sort of way. And I... I want whatever you want.”

Race grinned, leaned forward, hesitated. “Can I kiss you?”

“We have to ask now?” Spot raised a brow.

“I don’t know!” Race laughed. “I don’t know how to do this. You’re my best friend, this is weird! But, like, good weird.”

Spot just grinned, taking Race’s face in his hands. “We can figure it out along the way.”

Race nodded and connected their lips, pushing Spot back until his spine was against the mattress, Race’s knees straddling his hips. Spot slid his hands up the side of Race’s thighs, grinning against his mouth. He couldn’t help himself, when Race tasted so good and looked so gorgeous and was his  _boyfriend, _finally.

Race pulled away, grinning down at him as their noses bumped together. “So, what, you’re like, my _boyfriend_ now ?”

Spot smiled. “I fucking hope so, it’s been thirteen years in the making.”

“Boyfriend.” A giggle. “Spot is my boyfriend.”

Spot leaned up to kiss him again, grinning even though their teeth clacked together, threading his arms around Race’s shoulders and pulling him until their bodies were entirely aligned.

“Oh my god.” Spot said suddenly, pulling back. Race cast him a quizzical look, running his fingers through his hair. “Jack’s gonna freak.”

Race burst into laughter and collapsed on Spot’s body, pressing his face into his neck. Spot just flattened his hands on Race’s back, keeping him close and warm, and giggled into his hair.

“Boyfriend.” Race said again.

Spot grinned and kissed his ear

**Author's Note:**

> BOYFRIENDSSSSS  
i hope y’all enjoyed this ive got like a thousand more one shots in this universe planned but thEY’RE FINALLY DATING  
hope you enjoyed, love y’all  
<333


End file.
